creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In Our School
In Our School The only reason I'm here and not calling the police is because I don't want to waste their time. You see, I have a history of hallucinations. I have a condition with a name that, despite being 13 years old, I have never bothered to learn. Anyway, the meds work, so God save the NHS. The last time I've had a vision was when I was like, 9. But then again, how effective can pills be when you have a condition with more than 5 syllables? Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. This 'story' is about a place in my school. It's actually officially called 'The Void'. That's what it says on the map of the school. You'd think that a name like that would lure excited teenagers in by their hundreds, but in a school as boring as mine, it's quite rightly assumed to be a storage room or something crap like that. The door is located in a part of the school that nobody can be arsed to go to (at the bottom of a seldom used staircase), so it's not exactly heavily scrutinised. There's a rectangular window on it with criss-cross wire going through, but on the other side is a colourful jungle pattern that obscures the interior from view. And just so you know, the door is always locked. I may be a little crazy, but I'm not stupid. So today, as everyone was leaving to go home and you know, have a life, I went to check it out. One of my friends told me about it recently. Before that I never knew. He said he'd picked the lock once and looked in and it was just old stationery and stuff like that, but my friend is kind of a bullshitter, and I know that he can't pick locks, so I wanted to see for myself. When I got there, the door was already open. Not exactly spooky, but I'd never seen it open before. The jungle pattern appeared to be a piece of fabric attached with a bit of crusty masking tape. I took it off, and stuffed it in my pocket. No idea why. Inside, there was no stationery. There were stacks of computer parts, obviously stripped from the budget Dells that we have in IT. I guessed that this was just a big computer bin. But what kind of Creepypasta character would I be if I didn't go in and explore? I did. As I walked in, the door began to close slowly behind me. I could hear it creaking. I quickly stopped it, stripped off my hoodie, and jammed it under the door to stop it closing. Inside, it was dark, but I could see by the light from the doorway. Onward I went, into the semi-darkness. The room had countless keyboards and other computer things I could not name. I reached a door on the other side. I unlocked it from my side. The lock was a chunky thing. It didn't look like it would give in a hurry. Once I had opened it, I made sure that the door would not close behind me, laying down three sizable chunks of Dell in front of it. Doing this, I hadn't even noticed the inside. This was lit by a bulb, and Jesus... What the f*ck? It was a grimy looking room, and the floor was smeared with what I could only assume was sh*t. A short breath, followed by a retching cough confirmed this. Where the floor wasn't obscured by crap, I could see the residue of a blue cleaning fluid. I could smell it too. There were footprints in the sh*t. Like, barefoot ones. They were small too. The worst thing was there were mattresses. I walked on my heels to another door across the room. This one didn't have a lock. I opened it. About ten pairs of eyes turned to look at me in the dark. I could see their bodies. Naked kids. You know on red nose day you see those African kids with the pot-bellies from malnutrition? They looked like that, but they were white. Not just white like me, white like paper. Some of them looked mixed race too. In an instant, they dropped what they were doing. Little computer parts, I don't know. It looked complicated. They dropped and started crawling towards me. They smelled like sh*t too. I'm not going to say I was frozen on the spot. I wasn't. I just had no idea what to do. These were fucking humans. Some were crying as they inched closer on their stick figure arms. Others opened their mouths to talk and their lips formed words but they made no sound. Just breaths. Then I saw inside. They had no fucking tongues. No teeth either. I was crying too, as silent as they were. Desperate eyes looked up at me as I began to walk backwards. I felt my shoes squelch, and I almost slipped in sh*t. Then someone in my brain said "F*ck this" and I span on my feet and ran. I didn't bother closing the door behind me. I almost slipped again and then I was in the computer room. I could run more easily now and I cleared the room in 2 seconds, slamming this door behind me. My hoodie was still under the door. I stared at it for about a minute. I was still crying. Then it slipped away to the other side. Someone had pulled it. I heard a breath say "Ah'hu." I think it said 'thank you'. Obviously I told the head-teacher. He said a lot about my mental health. I think he brought up a shrink at some point. I guess I believe him. None of this made any sense. Anyway, I've learned not to trust my senses, living with my condition. So, that was my SPOOOKY hallucination. I'm pretty sure it was a hallucination. UPDATE: The fabric is back. This time the pattern is an ocean with a few fish. UPDATE: My head-teacher has asked me to meet him alone to talk about my future with my condition and how to have a decent school life with it. I don't think I'll go. UPDATE: Holy fuck. I found shit in the grooves of my vans. I'm calling the police. I'm glad I didn't go to the meeting with the head-teacher. Category:Mental Illness